Double Team
by guitargirl-3
Summary: Zack and Cody head off to soccer camp. But what if Zack doesn't care about Cody, but more about the girls? Just read it! lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I got an idea for an episode of 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'. So I'm going to share it with you guys/girls. lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TSL or any of the characters. I DO own the plot and characters I make up.**

'_**Double Team'**_

_**-Scene starts in hotel suite.**_

_Carey is setting the table for a really nice dinner with Zack and Cody._

Carey- "Okay, everything's here, have the plates, the napkins, the silverware and food. What's missing?"

_Carey thinks for a second._

Carey- "Hmmm. Oh shoot! Boys, dinner's ready!"

Zack and Cody _(from their room)-_ "Ok mom!"

_Zack and Cody come out of their room._

Zack- "Whoa, what's that smell?"

_Carey has a confused look._

Zack- "It actually smells like real food. Good food!"

_Carey gives Zack a look._

Zack- "Not that your cooking's bad, it's just, a little, well, not too good."

Cody- "Zack, I'd shut-up before mom blows a pipe!"

Zack- "Sorry."

Carey- "Boys, have a seat and dig in. I have some good news!"

Zack- "Cody's being taken away by math geeks and will never be back?"  
_Cody gives Zack a 'watch it' look. Then he gets a worried look._

Cody- "What about holidays!"

_Zack looks at Cody like he's a moron._

Carey- "Zack, Cody."

Zack and Cody- "Sorry mom."

Cody- "Go on."

_Zack and Cody sit down and start to eat._

Carey- "Thank you...You're both going to soccer camp!"

Zack and Cody- "What!"  
Cody- "Are you serious!"

_Carey nods her head in excitement._

Zack- "I can't wait! When?"

Carey- "Tomorrow! You can pack after dinner."

_Zack and Cody start to eat fast._

_**-Theme song and credits**_

_**-Scene's at the hotel where Maddie's at the candy counter.**_

_Mr. Moseby comes up._

Mr. Moseby- "Maddie, did you hear? Zack and Cody will be gone for a week! It's like falling in love again and again and again!"  
Maddie- "Yeah, I heard. I'm going up to help them pack the car before they leave in a minute. Do you want to help?"  
_Mr. Moseby is day dreaming of the week ahead of him._

Maddie- "Mr. Moseby?"

Mr. Moseby- "Oh, sorry, Maddie. What?"

Maddie- "Never mined, I'll just ask Muriel….If she'll get up."

_**-Scene is in Zack and Cody's room early in the morning.**_

_Carey comes in._

Carey- "Get up, Zack, it's morning! Where's Cody?"

Zack (_In a sleep voice)- _"I don't know. Wake me up when you find him."

_Cody walks through the bedroom door._

Cody- "Come on, Zack, get up, let's go!"

Zack- "Go away. I'll be up in about…..never."

_Zack falls back asleep quickly._

_Cody walks over to Zack's bed with a whistle and blows it up Zack's ear._

_Zack falls out of bed and onto the floor._

Zack- "Ow."

Cody- "Ah! You're up. Come on, get ready!"

Zack- "Fine, sure whatever."

_Zack gets up slowly and starts walking out the room, still half asleep and in his boxers and T-shirt. He goes out the front door and into the hallway where Muriel and Maddie are coming up the elevator._

_As Muriel and Maddie walk out of the elevator and turn the corner they see Zack in his boxers and T-shirt._

_Zack rubs his eyes and looks at Maddie, his eyes wide open._

Maddie- "Hey, Zack, nice look."

_Maddie and Muriel laugh._

_Zack screams and runs back inside. He looks at Cody._

Zack- "Why didn't you tell me!"

Cody- "I didn't think you would actually walk out there like that, you're not that stupid." _Cody was being sarcastic._

_Zack glares at Cody._

Cody- "Okay, maybe you are."

_**-Scene- Zack, Cody and Carey are arriving at soccer camp.**_

Carey- "Okay boys, we're here. 'Camp SC'."

Cody- "What's 'SC' stand for?"  
Carey- "Soccer Camp."

Zack- "Even I could've figured that out."

_They all get out of the car and head to their cabin._

_Carey hugs and kisses Zack and Cody._

Carey- "I'll miss you guys! Remember, call me if you need me. Love you both. Bye!"

Zack and Cody- "Love you."

Cody- "Oh wait, mom! Did you remember to tell Mr. Moseby that we won't be needing game tokens this week?"  
Carey- "Yeah. He said he's having a party in your honor, but then he said, 'Oh wait, they're gone! Boo yah!"

**-Scene switches to Zack and Cody's first soccer lesson.**

Zack- "Wow! Look at all the hot chicks! I didn't know soccer camp would be this great!"

Cody- "I'm here for the learning experience."

Zack- "Whatever loser, I'm heading over to see what they've got planned."

_Zack points to a group of girls. Then he starts heading toward them._

Cody- "Wait, don't leave me!"

_As Cody runs to catch up with Zack he trips over a soccer ball. Zack looks back and runs to Cody."_

Zack- "Cody, are you okay?"

Cody- "Yeah, I think so."  
_Cody gets up and runs his finger over his lip._

Zack- "You're fine, it's just a bloody lip. Let's find the nurse to get some ice."

Cody- "What about you're girls?"  
Zack- "Shoot, I forgot! Later, Code!" _Zack funs to find the girls._

Cody- "I was kidding!" _Cody to himself outloud. _"Sometimes it's like he doesn't care."

**-Scene- Lobby. Mr. Moseby comes out of the elevator all smiling and happy.**

Arwin- "Why so happy, Mr. Moseby?"

Mr. Moseby- "Zack and Cody are gone! For a week!"  
Arwin- "Oh, darn it! I was going to see if they had anything to fix. I gave up on my glue. It doesn't grow hair."

_Arwin takes off his hat and has no hair at all._

Mr. Moseby- "Oh my!"  
Arwin- "I know. Want some?"

_Mr. Moseby backs slowly into the elevator._

_**-Scene- At soccer camp. In Zack, Cody and some other camp members' cabin.**_

_Cody is climbing into the top bunk. Zack walks into the cabin._

Cody- "Where have you been?"

Zack- "Oh, Cassie, this really cute girl I met, and I went swimming. How's your lip?"  
Cody- "Oh now you care."

Zack- "What's that supposed to mean?"_ Looks at Cody thinking he's joking._

Cody- "Everything's a joke to you. All you care about is yourself and girls."  
Zack- "Cody, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
Cody- "How come it can't be just you and I anymore instead of you and girls?"  
Zack- "Look, Cody, I'm sorry."  
Cody- "Yeah whatever. I'm going to get some more ice."

_Cody walks out of the cabin in a hurry. Zack hears a thump and Cody scream out in pain. Zack runs outside and sees Cody on the ground holding his leg._

Cody- "I think I'm going to need more ice!"

_**To be continued! lol**_

_There's the first episode. I'll put up the other episode later. Please Review! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again! lol Thanks for the reviews! Here's more and the end. Hope you like it. I'll write more short stories and put them on here too! Thanks for reading………_

_**Conclusion to 'Double Team'**_

**-Scene where they left off. Cody's on the ground holding his leg and Zack comes running out.**

Cody- "I think I'm going to need more ice!"

Zack- "Cody, don't move! Um, I'll go get Chandler **(the camp consoler in their cabin).** Don't move!"

Cody- "Hurry!"

**-Scene switches to a hospital room where Cody is lying in a bed with a cast on his leg. It's night time and there's only a small lamp on. Cody's sleeping and Zack's sleeping on the couch. A doctor is checking Cody's leg X-Rays.**

_Carey walks in fast._

Carey- "What happened? Is Cody okay? Where's Zack?"  
Doctor- "He'll be fine, just a week or more with a cast and he'll be as good as new."

Carey- "Thank you."

_Carey walks over to Cody's bed and shakes his shoulder a little to wake him up._

Carey- "Cody, sweety?"

Cody- "What? Uh, I need more ice!"

_Carey calms him down._

Carey- "You're fine, honey, calm down. What happened?"

Cody- "Zack and I were having a fight and I ran-"

Carey- "A fight? About what?"

_Zack barely opens his eyes and listens to Carey and Cody._

Cody- "I got mad at him because he left to go follow these girls after he said he would go with me to get some ice for my lip."

Carey- "What, did you fall?"

Cody- "Yeah, over a soccer ball."  
Carey- "Maybe I shouldn't have sent you to soccer camp."

_Cody gives her a 'haha very funny' look._

Cody- "I wish Zack would hangout with me more. Maybe I should be cooler."

Carey- "Cody, Zack just has more interests in girls. That doesn't mean he'll quit being your brother."

Cody- "I know, but sometimes I don't know if I'm really his brother."

_Zack thinks to himself. "Well, he is really dorky. No, he's my brother. I've got to make it up to him."_

**-Scene- In hotel lobby.**

_Zack and Carey help Cody into the lobby. Cody's on crutches and has a cast on his leg._

_Maddie hugs Cody and gives him a kiss on the cheek._

Maddie- "Cody, are you okay?"  
Cody- "Yeah, I'm fine."

Zack- "Maybe I should break my leg."

Carey- "Come on, let's go upstairs."

**-Scene- In hallway.**

_Mr. Moseby walks down the hall to the elevator. He pushes elevator button to go down. The door opens and Carey, Cody and Zack are standing in there. Mr. Moseby screams and then they all scream._

Mr. Moseby- "What- I thought- it's only been 2 days!"

Carey (helping Cody out of the elevator)- "Yeah, but Cody hurt himself."

Mr. Moseby- "I guess I have to go bubble-wrap everything again."

_Mr. Moseby gets in the elevator._

**-Scene- Martin Suite. Cody and Zack are playing video games on the couch.**

Cody- "Zack?"

_Zack doesn't take his eyes off of the TV._

Zack- "Yeah?"  
Cody- "Thanks for coming home and not staying at camp."

Zack- "Yeah, well, Cassie was leaving today anyway."

Cody- "Can we talk?"

Zack- "Sure, but me first. I know I haven't been hanging out with you more than girls and I'm sorry. But wouldn't it be better for me to go out with girls then you? I mean, people will talk."

_Cody laughs._

Cody- "That's true. But how come we're not as close as we used to be?"  
Zack- "I guess, well, I know I feel safer now since mom has a good job and we'll stay here for longer than we usually would."  
Cody- "Yeah, I guess so, too. So…"

Zack- "Want to go bug Mr. Moseby?"  
Cody- "Oh, are you sure? I think Maddie's down in the lobby."  
Zack- "Nah, she's 'baby sitting' us tonight. I'll have plenty of time then."

**-Scene-In lobby. London's talking to Maddie at the candy counter.**

Maddie- "Cody should be down in a minute. I'm going to sign his leg."  
London- "Is he getting a tattoo?"

Maddie (sarcastic voice)- Yeah and he wants my name."

London- "Oh, I thought Zack liked you."

_Maddie looks at London funny. Cody and Zack come out of the elevator towards Maddie and London._

Cody and Zack- "Hey, Maddie."  
London- "Well, I better go. Toodles."

Cody- "Don't you want to sign my cast?"  
London- "I thought you wanted Maddie's name."

Cody- "It doesn't matter."  
Maddie- 'Don't confuse her and just give me a pen."

Zack- "Here."

_Zack gives her a pen. Maddie signs Cody's cast._

Zack- "That'll be five bucks."

_Maddie and Cody look at Zack._

Zack- "What? I had to try."

**-Scene-Carey, Zack and Cody are heading down the hallway.**

Carey- "So Cody, are you read to get your cast off?"  
Cody- "Yeah, but I'm going to miss Zack getting me drinks all the time."  
Zack- "You know, I should just break my leg and have you be my slave!"

**-Scene- Mr. Moseby at the front desk.**

Esteban- "Mr. Moseby, where are the little blonde peoples?"

Mr. Moseby- "They have been in their room all week! Wasn't it fantastic?"

Esteban- "Where are they now?"  
Mr. Moseby- "Sadly, getting the cast off."

_Mr. Moseby wipes a tear from his eye._

Mr. Moseby- "I need to be alone."

**-Scene- Zack and Cody's room. Zack's on the end of his bed reading a magazine and Cody's on the end of his bed reading a book.**

Zack- "Feel better without the cast?"

Cody- "Yeah and I don't need this stick anymore to scratch my leg."

_Cody picks up the stick, shakes his head and throws it to the side of his bed._

_Carey comes in._

Carey- "Will you two stay out of trouble still?"  
Zack- "Mom, please, it's us!"  
Carey- "I knew it wouldn't last."

_THE END!_

_Hope you liked it. I thought I throw in some comedy and brotherly love at the same time. So there you go! Thanks for reading!_

**R&R**


End file.
